


【授翻】Ten Foolproof Steps on How to Seduce a Man  超实用！十步捕获男人心

by ambertria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertria/pseuds/ambertria
Summary: Arthur从Avalon的沉睡中归来已经一年多了，他可以很自豪地说自己对现代生活适应得很快。他已经弄懂了21世纪的一切，也花了时间去庄严地悼念Camelot和Gwen。现在呢？他站到了人生新的起点上，他要为将来做打算了。现代的浪漫法则并没有什么用，它们要不自相矛盾，要不难以理解。总之，一个中世纪的国王到底要怎么追一个一千多岁的法师？





	【授翻】Ten Foolproof Steps on How to Seduce a Man  超实用！十步捕获男人心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ten Foolproof Steps on How to Seduce a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268485) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



**第一步：稍微打扮一下。男人们可能不喜欢你往脸上抹得厚厚一层，不过一点点眼线和睫毛膏总是没错的。**

“Arthur，你是画了眼线吗？”

Arthur一直对于自己是个“现代生活设备百事通”而颇为自豪，但是根据Merlin看他的那副样子，一成疑惑九成偷笑地眯起眼睛，他想他大概是搞错了什么。就像是那一次——那件事绝对不该再提起——因为绝望地寻求锁子甲的保护，Arthur无意间扮成了一个哥特朋克摇滚歌手（不管那是什么）。

他把腰杆挺得更直了一些，倔强地抬起下巴。

“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，没有。这挺……呃……可爱的。”

这完全印证了Arthur认为互联网“邪恶”的第一印象。他就不应该相信这个叫Google的家伙。很明显，他们脑子有问题。

 

**第二步：露点肉。没有什么比若隐若现的事业线或者裸露的后背更让一个男人抓狂了。**

虽然说在事业线这点上Arthur没什么可以努力的，但是他可以轻而易举地做到后者。他甚至还可以更近一步，让Merlin的双手再一次放在他身上。这个想法让他的手臂上长满鸡皮疙瘩。他已经太久，太久没有被触摸过了。

所以Arthur说：“为我脱衣。”用的依旧是很多年前那目中无人的语气。

正在看书的Merlin抬起头，朝Arthur皱着眉。“为什么？你又不是穿着锁子甲，自己脱衣服。”

“好吧。”Arthur狠狠地说，把衬衫从头顶扯下来。接着他迟疑地站着，不确定下一步要干什么。Merlin甚至都没有抬起头来看过他。

他磨磨蹭蹭地捡起Merlin散落在公寓各处的书，当他觉得Merlin在看他的时候，他确保了把一本书放到柜子的最高层，尽全力伸展着他的背部肌肉。

“你知道，”在Arthur放好了三本书之后，Merlin说，“一般来讲，当一个人要脱衣服，是因为他们要换另一身服装或者要去洗澡。有些事到现在也不会有太大改变，Arthur。”

Merlin一直反应都有点迟钝。Arthur不知道为什么他会觉得那会有所改变。他抓起丢在地上的衬衫，大踏步离开了房间。

 

**第三步：经常叫他们的名字。这会让男人们知道你在想着他们。**

“Mer-lin。你要干什么，Mer-lin？”

Merlin在门前转回身，阴沉着脸表示对Arthur叫他名字时那轻蔑语气的不满。“出去。”

“为什么你打扮得像Emrys，Mer-lin？”

Arthur永远不会大声承认，但是他讨厌Merlin装成这副老人的样子。这让他想起以前Merlin不信任他的日子。

Merlin看上去在思考，他的一只手放在门把手上。“嗯，这样会比较轻松吧，我想。大家不会注意一个老人，可能除了施舍他一些钱。大家会留我一个人。”

“嗯，”Arthur鼓起嘴，站起来走到Merlin身边。“你再也不是一个人了，所以赶快把那身可笑的打扮换掉。现在，我们去哪儿，Mer-lin？”

Merlin盯着他，蓝色的眼睛吃惊地睁大，在他那可笑的胡子后慢慢绽开笑容。一眨眼，Merlin又是Merlin了，Arthur感受到一股和食物没有关系的饥饿感开始在腹部低低地燃烧，看来这个“叫名字”的方法还是有点用的。

“你说的没错。”Merlin欣喜若狂地朝Arthur笑着，让Arthur的心颤抖了一下。

Arthur大声地清了清喉咙。“嗯？那，去哪儿？”

“嗯，我打算先去一趟超市，然后……”

“外面的天气很好，Mer-lin。我们会先去散散步，然后我们可以去超市。”

Merlin翻了个白眼，但是他脸上依旧洋溢着大大的笑容，他的脸估计都疼了。

“当然，殿下。”

Yes！Arthur认为这绝对可以算得上是一场胜利了。

 

**第四步：让他知道他被欣赏着。在他的口袋或他的家里留下爱的小纸条。**

~~你的眼睛好蓝。或者说好金。~~

~~我真的很喜欢你的颧骨。~~

~~有的时候，我会想着你的脚踝搭在我的肩上。~~

Arthur把这封没用的信撕成两半，接着，为了保险起见，又撕成小碎片，然后把它们冲下了厕所。

不是说Arthur害羞，只不过——嗯，如果Merlin笑他怎么办？他觉得他可没法面对，如果Merlin笑的话。

 

**第五步：和他调情地开玩笑。大部分男人都喜欢女人在斗智中能与自己势均力敌。**

“看，Arthur，我知道对你来说保持身材很重要，但是我至少跟你说过一千次把体重秤放好了。我觉得今天早上我起床上厕所的时候把脚趾给伤到了。”

“这没什么大不了的。”Arthur不屑地挥挥手，没有从电炉前转身。他拨弄着其中一个按钮，突然想到这说不定是个“和Merlin调情地开玩笑”的好机会。

“事实上，就算你真的伤到了，你也可以，你知道的。”Arthur又挥了挥手，这次表示“用魔法治好”，然后他装作重新思考了一下。“嗯，不，你做什么都会搞砸，说不定你最后会多长出一个脚趾头。”

当Merlin没有马上回应的时候，Arthur一脸嘲笑地转过身，却发现，Merlin看上去好像被打了一巴掌，他呆呆地站在那，眼泪似乎就要喷涌而出，那可绝对不是应有的效果。Arthur向前一步，伸出手，一切都没事的保证卡在喉咙，尽管他根本就不知道到底是什么事能让Merlin有那样绝望的表情。

“不，你说得对。”Merlin沙哑地说，Arthur抓住他的肩膀，Merlin在颤抖。“我的治愈魔法真的糟透了，毕竟，我没能救你。”

“Merlin……”

“不好意思，Arthur。”Merlin挣脱开他，当Arthur想再次伸手安慰他的时候，一股隐形的力量迫使他后退。Merlin跑进他的房间，锁住门。

“Merlin，对不起。是我考虑不周。”

Merlin没有回答。

“这不是你的错。”

沉默。

“好吧，现在你就是在犯傻了！”

Arthur不知道该怎么办，但是他讨厌沉默。

“我无论如何都要死的，不管是二十八岁还是八十岁。这总有一天要发生的。我会死。我现在活得好好的，所以你还要浪费我们现在在一起的时间去后悔就算是伟大的Emrys都无法控制的事吗？”

过了很久，门开了。Merlin的眼睛有点红，但是至少他在看着Arthur。

Arthur在床边紧挨Merlin坐下，他们的膝盖相碰。“对不起，我离开了你那么久。”

如果Merlin之前还没有在哭的话，现在他绝对是了——大颗大颗的泪珠从他瘦削的脸上滑落，Arthur吓了一跳。噢，天啊，他不觉得他把这整个“调情”的事做对了，因为他高度怀疑你要把你的调情对象弄哭。也许做完这些步骤后，他要去问问Google“我该怎么调情。”

 

**第六步：多碰碰他。这样表示你也欢迎他的触碰。**

在这场可怕的Arthur迫切希望永远忘掉的泪水事件后，Merlin倒在Arthur身旁，像个孩子似的睡着了。在当了几分钟人肉枕头之后，Arthur伸手摸向Merlin的头，最终只是简单地梳着他的头发。

“怎么？”Merlin问，依然有一点难过。

“来，躺下来。”Arthur一只手臂绕住Merlin的胸膛，两人躺回了Merlin的枕头。

当Merlin看向他的时候，他的表情缓和多了，像是伤口已经开始慢慢愈合。他笑了，虽然依旧有些苦涩，但是好多了。“这场水灾真是对不起。”

“没关系，我一直都知道你就是个大姑娘。”

Merlin疲倦地笑了。“混蛋。”他含糊地说，又一次沉入梦乡。

Arthur把他拉得更近，盯着天花板。“白痴。”他悄声回答，但是他不知道他是在说Merlin，还是在说自己。

 

**第七步：经常朝他笑。让他知道你在他身边很开心。**

不是说Arthur不朝Merlin笑——只是他不确定有没有经常这么做。

刷完牙后，他在镜子前审视自己。他一直长的都不赖。事实上，在这个时代他甚至吸引了不少人的目光，只不过不知道他有没有吸引住Merlin。

他试着笑了笑。没那么糟，只是有点扭曲。

他试着咧起嘴角，眼睛睁大。这让他看上去有点癫狂。

不管怎样，他还是在Merlin身上试了。

“你看上去疯了。”Merlin说，“你为什么这么笑？”

Arthur觉得他真应该等到情形比较明朗的时候再这么做，而不是直接出其不意地蹦出来，他耸耸肩。“就是很开心吧，我想。”

Merlin紧抿嘴唇，但是他的嘴角有弧度。“我很高兴。”

当Arthur用一个真诚的笑容予以回应时，他发现Merlin咧开嘴笑的时候看上去也有一点癫狂。

 

**第八步：多作眼神交流。没什么能比全神贯注更能表现你对他有兴趣的了。**

“我是不是脸上有什么东西？噢，该死，有鼻屎，是不是？”

Merlin从椅子上一跃而起，飞奔到镜子前，检查他的鼻子。

Arthur叹了口气。

 

**第九步：如果一切都进行得很顺利的话，送他一份礼物。最好，是带点性感的。**

现在想想，Arthur就应该知道问google“我在伦敦哪里能找到一份性感的礼物？”是个坏主意。Google已经证明了他们脑子有问题，当他们把Arthur弄到一个他从没去过的性趣商店的时候，他意识到他们绝对是神经错乱了。

“上帝保佑。”Arthur咕哝着，盯着一个有点像是阴茎，但实际上更像是Merlin曾经展示过给他看的瑞士军刀的东西。

“你对那个感兴趣？”一位性格开朗的年轻孕妇问，她的名牌上写着“你好！我是Elena！”Arthur盯着它看了好久，按理来说有点不礼貌了，不过估计她也习惯了别人这么做，因为她只是淡定地笑着：“真勇敢。”

“那是武器吗？”Arthur犹豫地说。

“哈！看上去很像吧。我女朋友有一个——爱死它了——不过我可不需要它来高潮，依旧万分感谢。”

“明智的女人。”

“它甚至能发出响声呢。看。”接着，她按了一个按钮，Arthur惊恐地听见了一声呜咽。

“我的天。”

“我知道！不过，看你脸上的表情，你大概更喜欢没那么有攻击性的，我知道什么适合你。”

 

当Merlin那天晚上回到家，他发现Arthur正对着一副粉红色的毛绒手铐和眼罩苦恼。当他在Arthur气愤的抗议中终于成功止住笑后，他问：“你到底为什么会有那个？”

“这原本应该是送你的礼物的！”

结果这又开启了Merlin狂笑的开关，Arthur真是非常郁闷。“好吧，行，如果你不想要它们……”

“不，不！”Merlin马上说，他抓起手铐和眼罩。“你真是太好了，Arthur。”

Arthur抱起双臂，不过没那么生气了。“这就好，你都不知道为了送你这些东西我都经历了什么。”

“我觉得问题应该是：你为什么要送我这些？”

Arthur发现他没办法完全实话实说，所以他决定再生一次气。“如果每次我送你礼物你都要盘问一番的话，那就算了！”他想把手铐抢回来，但是Merlin更快。

“我喜欢它们。”他说，然后打开其中一个手铐，套在Arthur的茶杯上。“茶杯套。”

Arthur忍不住嘴角上翘。当他笑的时候，Merlin也和他一样哈哈大笑起来。

 

**第十步：最后，就告诉他。委婉地暗示你想和他在一起。**

“我喜欢你。”

嗯，那不完全是他最初的想法。他本来打算的可以说是非常隐晦了，“你的头发今天没那么像一个耗子窝。”Merlin的大腿上摊着一本厚厚的大书，它那弯曲的程度让Arthur的后背同情地一阵刺痛。当Arthur张口打算夸一下Merlin的头发时，他却说出了……好吧，一句他没打算大声说出来的话。至少，不是现在。Arthur的脖子在发烫，他竖起衣领，想着如果他现在跑到浴室躲起来会不会太明显了。

Merlin从书中抬起头，用一根长长的手指标明看到了哪里。他朝Arthur皱起眉，双眉间凹下一条小小的细纹。Arthur拽紧拳头，希望自己不要表现得太紧张。

“我也喜欢你。” 

“不，我的意思是……”Arthur看向Merlin像是被逗乐了的表情，他的信心在那一瞬间崩塌了。

就是这样。Arthur已经对Merlin笑过，摸过他的头发，甚至拍过了他的脸。他和他调过情（虽然不是很成功），对视过，送过他礼物。现在，当他最后要对这个白痴表白的时候，Merlin看上去只是无比困惑。

也许Arthur太自以为是了。这不是第一次他以为有人在乎他可实际上只是因为他的王冠。可这是Merlin。Merlin爱Arthur。

或许只不过不像Arthur爱Merlin那样。

“我……”

Merlin鼓励地朝他笑着。

Arthur跑掉了。

 

Arthur在性趣商店躲了足足两个小时，磨磨蹭蹭地在振动器区乱逛。他依旧不是很相信他们关于愉悦的保证，有的刑具看上去比这些东西都要友好。

差不多待了有两个小时的时候，那个半是感兴趣半是不安（大概和Arthur蹙眉看着瑞士军刀人造阴茎的样子有关系）地看着Arthur的金发妹子和怀孕的Elena——又不是Elena换了班。

“朋友！”她用一种过分熟悉的方式拍了拍他的肩膀，不过Arthur发现自己并不介意。“你在这儿干什么，吓我的收银员？”

Arthur僵住了，对着一个紫色的、复杂的、声称乐趣在水里和水上的奇怪装置怒目而视。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你已经在这待了快两个小时了，这……好吧，虽然在我们的顾客中也不是那么不正常，不过一般他们都是觊觎那些杂志。”

如果可能的话，Arthur更僵硬了。“我才没有！”

“你当然没有。”这个令人难以忍受的女孩说，又一次讨厌地拍了拍他的肩膀。Arthur渴望像以前一样能烧死人的日子。“所以，为什么你看上去像是在考虑把它们当作武器呢？我是说，虽然我没什么资格评价……”

“我只是在仔细研究你的货物。”Arthur说，牙齿在打架。

“呃，好吧。”

Arthur开始觉得她不相信他。“我开始觉得你不相信我。”

Elena拿起瑞士军刀人造阴茎，双手把它举得高高地指着Arthur。Arthur往后退了一大步，撞上了身后的柜子。“你在躲谁？”

“没有人！”

令Arthur感到惊恐的是，她按下一个按钮，它咄咄逼人地振动着。“是不是那个你买毛绒手铐要送的人？”

“不是！”

她又摁下一个按钮，它开始鸣叫。

“好吧，好吧！”Arthur举起双手投降，他瞪着她，而她天使般地笑着，这还真是有点奇怪，鉴于她刚刚还拿着那个恶魔的假阴茎对着他。“就是……我只是……”

他无助地看向她，完全动弹不得，根本没法向她解释自己有多丢脸。庆幸的是，Elena人还是很好的，她也没有再拿着振动器向他乱晃。

“我知道你需要什么！”她说，Arthur心中充满恐惧。

 

二十分钟后Arthur回到家，发现Merlin正背靠着门口坐着，脸上是令人捉摸不透的表情。Arthur停住了，紧紧地抓着身后的小纸袋。

“我一直在想。”Merlin说。

“你是又伤到哪了吗？”Arthur脱口而出。

“哈、哈。”Merlin看上去不是很确定，他拿着那副粉色毛绒手铐。Arthur全身的血液一下子冲到脸上。“你买这些不是为了给我当茶壶套的，是不是？”

天花板很有意思。Arthur能数清头顶上有五条裂缝。或许他应该跟房东说一下修……

“Arthur。”

中间的那条裂缝特别地吸引人。有一天它可能会滴水，淹没整个走廊，说不定还会把Arthur给淹了，最好是现在。

“Arthur，看着我。”

说不定他可以……

Arthur的头突然被按了下来，他被迫注视着Merlin，这根本不公平。“喂！”

Merlin，这个作弊的混蛋，只是挥舞着手铐，期待地扬起眉毛。

“Well，”Arthur说，“如果不是呢？”

“那你为什么要买给我？”

“你怎么认为，Mer-lin？”

Merlin站起来，径直走到Arthur的私人空间以内。Arthur没有后退。这么近的距离，Arthur可以看到Merlin并不像他想的那么没有吸引力。他的瞳孔扩大，嘴唇微分，呼出一小口热气。Arthur咽了一下口水，Merlin扫了眼Arthur的脖子。

“我认为，”Merlin说，操，Arthur甚至都不知道Merlin可以那样说话，“我认为……当你说你喜欢我的时候，你的意思是你喜欢我。”

“绝妙的结论。”Arthur说，本想着用讽刺的语气但是说出口的却只是近似尖叫。“我不知道你能从我说的话里完完全全推断出我的意思……”

不管Arthur接下来打算说什么，都被切断了，Merlin的嘴唇猛地撞向他的，激烈地吻着他的下唇。Arthur把Merlin撞到墙上，伸手抓住几撮Merlin柔软的黑发，因为疼痛Merlin在他口中呜咽出声。Arthur压向他，大腿伸进Merlin的双腿间，如果他们现在还不进去的话……

“Arthur。”Merlin呻吟着，Arthur在颤抖。

“如果你想这能继续的话，Merlin……”

“Arthur，我爱你。”

Arthur退了回来，Merlin的眼睛是那么大，他的头发一团糟。他伸出一只手，覆上Arthur的脸。“我就是……想让你知道。”他怯怯地说。

“Yeah，”Arthur粗声粗气地说，他把脸埋到Merlin的肩膀，一下子不知所措，喃喃道，“我也是。”

 

**番外**

他们最终的确做到了在没有做出什么太出格的事情之前进了公寓，不过在能到达门口之前Arthur还是丢掉了他的衬衫。床，是太遥远了。Arthur直接把Merlin推到地板上，小纸袋跌在了一旁，他的膝盖围住了Merlin纤瘦的臀。

但是Merlin就是没办法专心致志地一次只关注一件事。他抓起纸袋，“这是什么？”

“Merlin。”Arthur开始咆哮。

Merlin伸手把袋子里的东西掏出来。它是紫色的。它有很多褶皱。Merlin的眉毛飞得那么高，都要被他的刘海遮住了。

Arthur叹了口气，“Elena说它叫魔杖，既然你又是法师，我就想着……哦，现在是怎么回事？”

Arthur真的一点也不觉得现在这个情况适合放声大笑。


End file.
